madnesscombatfandomcom-20200222-history
Madness Combat 6.5
Madness Combat 6.5 is the eleventh installment in the Madness Combat series and the fifth installment of the Tricky saga. Chronologically, the episode begins at the end of Madness Combat 5.5. It continues to show the path of Sanford and Deimos prior to Madness Combat 9: Aggregation. It was released on April 3rd, 2010. Plot The episode starts when Sanford gets shot in the stomach by an A.T.P. engineer with a revolver, ending the cliffhanger from the previous episode. Sanford, convulsing in agony, is rescued by a swift reaction of Deimos who disarms and kills the agent. Deimos helps Sanford to get up and they go forward, where Deimos eliminates all the agents that try to kill them, while Sanford stays behind, recovering from his wound. While Deimos is busy killing his enemies with his rifle, Sanford picks up a Mossberg 500 and follows Deimos into the next room. They arrive into a room where there is a ledge. Sanford then observes that there is a medical kit and proceeds to bandage himself around his torso, while Deimos manages to kill 3 1337 agents. Sanford then reinvigorates himself with a shot of adrenaline, jumps down the ledge and kills every agent that comes out of the door with his shotgun. As the team get to the next room, killing many agents, Sanford obtains his waistjacket, his signature revolver and a Bren light machine gun. He also gives Deimos an SMG magazine, a utility belt and a grenade launcher. Meanwhile, in another location, Jesus enters the room where Tricky disposed the upper-half of his head in Madness Combat 5.5. Jesus, who considers the removal of the top part of his head the last straw, repairs himself by placing all components of his head to where they belong, mends himself (probably by means of his halo), and nails a little note on the wall saying 'I quit, ''- J. The Auditor notices this message and also sees Tricky on a chatbuddy, who writes him: 'Sup? n.n '' 'I do what i want! ''' Tricky later proceeds to spam the message : 'You can't stop me!' The Auditor realizes that Jesus' loss results in a diminish of resistance against Tricky, and decides to increase the tension by granting the 1337 Crew improved agility and strength and turning their glasses a crimson tint instead of black. The screen the auditor is using reads as follows, minus Tricky's messages and the 1337 agent stats: SYSMONITOR v1.03: SUBJ(cJESUS") INTEG: 30% ACT: RESIGN NOTE: - SUBJ(c"HANK") INTEG: 100% ACT: HUNTING NOTE: UNAUTH ACCESS SUBJ(c"CLOWN") INTEG: 71% ACT: CONDUCTOR NOTE: In possession of drive #s003. Altering reality, goals unknown. Very Motivated. The fact that the agents have upgraded does not affect Sanford and Deimos, as they go further into the building, murdering whichever agent stands in their way. In one room, where an A.T.P. engineer and 2 1337 agents are waiting, Deimos decides to use his M203 and shoots a grenade at them, destroying all of them. Afterwards, they descend one floor by entering an elevator. Here, they perforate the opposing agents with their automatic weapons and Deimos easily reckons with a troop transport and anyone who was carried in it using his grenade launcher. From here, they enter a clothes store called The Rift where they take their time to browse the bargains (they also see a grunt, but they don't kill him) and take along a number of clothing pieces: this practically concludes both their outfits. First Sanford tries on the circular shades, deciding they look great and giving him his trademark confident lip. Sanford then insists on trying out a war shirt that Deimos was holding up. Meanwhile, a group of 1337 crew members meet outside the door. An A.T.P. engineer orders an Agent to plant a bomb onto the door, ready to ambush the two protagonists. As the two continue, Deimos putting on his jacket, shirt and visor (which earns points of approval from Sanford), an explosion breaks down the door, startling Sanford and Deimos. They kill every agent entering the clothing store, leaving them no choice but to retreat, as Sanford leaves his war shirt to the ground. They make their way on the rooftop, by climbing a ladder and they kill all the agents who were guarding an helicopter. They both escape using it (Deimos as the driver) and while they were escaping, 7 remaining agents start shooting at them, but Sanford easily kills them from the helicopter using the grenade launcher and his Bren Gun. A last survivor tries to shoot them with a M14, then the animation ends. KILL COUNT: Deimos: 62 Sanford: 36 Neither: 1 Video Trivia *Even though this animation is called 'Madness Combat 6.5', it is actually set before and during Madness Combat 6, rather than after. It is shown on the Auditor's computer that Tricky revives Hank in the opening moment of the sixth episode partway through this episode. *The Colt Revolver Sanford wields in Madness Aggregation is not the one he got shot with at the end of Madness 5.5. In fact, he obtains this revolver during Madness 6.5 by disarming a grunt: this happens to be the same one as the A.T.P. engineer's. *When trying on his glasses and watching himself in the mirror, one should note how his bottom lip appears all of a sudden: this rejects the gossip of Sanford developing a lip from consumption of liquor. Instead, it appears as if the look of his glasses on him fills him with enough self-satisfaction to sprout this lip. *Sanford could quickly restore his health after getting shot by bandaging himself and injecting himself with a needle (adrenaline) found in a first aid cabinet. *In this episode Jesus places a brief note stating to the Auditor that he 'quit'. This does not only reveal that he has been in employment of the Auditor (explaining the Auditor's antipathy towards Hank as he sent Jesus to murder him), but also accounts for the fact that he was raking leaves in Madness Antipathy without bothering about a train passing by. As a matter of fact, one can derive from this that he decided to rebel against this 'dictator' (The Auditor) from Madness Consternation and on, leaving him without concern of an honorable duel against Hank and Tricky. *When Jesus mends his head it can be noted that his face slightly changes into what it would look like in Madness Consternation and on: he had probably not bothered mending himself earlier as the Auditor might not have wanted him to. *When the Auditor receives the message of Jesus abating, he decides to raise Tricky's tension by increasing the basic strength and agility of the 1337 agents. One might also notice how Tricky tells the Auditor (being his chat buddy) that he cannot be stopped and will do as he wishes. This accounts for the posters in Madness 5.5 telling that no one is allowed to post 'paraphernalia in regards to that damn clown' as he might fear Tricky's power. The increased ability of the 1337 agents also explains how they are able to harm Hank at several points during Consternation. *Right after this scene there follows a small explosion in a room with 1337 agents: this explosion gives their glasses a different tint and presumably powers them up, and they appear to fare a bit better against the protagonists then before, but not much. The previous agents barely fired at Sanford and Deimos, if at all, whereas the upgraded agents were more alert than before. *This is the first episode where Hank does not appear, living nor dead. *If one looks closely, the war shirt that Sanford tries on reads "I covered wars, you know". This is a reference to the video game Dead Rising. He takes it off after the two deal with the agents before leaving The Rift. *Deimos holds a 1337 agent suit in front of him as a joke in The Rift, later trying on a 1337 agent's shades. He did something similar in Aggregation, when he put on an A.T.P. engineer's mask (only to receive an agitated look from Sanford). Deimos' apparent liking of the 1337 crew's dressing and accessories may indicate that he was a rookie agent before being an ally to Sanford. *The grenade launcher Deimos gets from Sanford, when fired, makes the launch sound from the grenade launcher on the machine gun in the video game Half-Life. *The clothing store Sanford and Deimos enter is called The Rift, most likely a reference to The Gap, a popular clothing store. *Sanford uses the Bren left-handed through the animation, despite holding any other weapon right-handed, except when he took his revolver in the end of the animation. This creates a possibility that Sanford is ambidextrous. *This is the first episode in approximately five years, when Madness Combat 5: Depredation was released, to not end in a cliffhanger. *On the replay screen, Krinkels provides links to Madness Combat 8: Inundation, Madness Combat 9: Aggregation, and Madness Combat 5.5. *When the Truck explodes, none of the shell cases or the agents' blood appear by it. *After Sanford drops his needle, he suddenly shakes for a brief moment. Fans believe that the needle was giving him Tricky's insanity, but usually, when someone takes medicine, they shake for a brief moment, inicating they are getting health back. *Tricky's username while taunting the Auditor is TriKurrDurr, External links *Madness Combat 6.5 at Krinkels's website *Madness Combat 6.5 on Newgrounds.com *Madness Combat on Youtube Category:Animations Category:Madness Combat episodes